Scythe of Shadow
The Scythe of Shadow is modular semi-sentient weaponized scythe with an almost unrivaled amount of shadow magic. Overview The Essence Weapon of Shadow is currently owned by Senshi Ma, though its previous owner Seishi Ma is still able to wield it despite rarely doing so. In terms of Shadow Magic the Scythe is currently the third most powerful know source after the Sage Medallion and the Essence Stone, the latter of which is presumed destroyed. As a weapon the Scythe of Shadow is fairly high tier with few weapons matching or surpassing it. It is however inferior to the Master Sword and is generally considered on par with the Sword of Light, Glaive of the Inferno, Morning's Edge, and Starborn Edge. The Scythe was created in AD-1200 by a shadow mage and member of the Guardian Order know as the Hag. The Hag had been the wielder and protector of the Essence Stone of Shadow for nearly two hundred years and was known by many to be constantly running a plot of unknown goal. As a base for the weapon the Hag took the scythe owned by formed Death Angel host Veritas du Ciel that he had recently channeled some of his magic into to defend himself from the man sent to kill him. Using her power and the Essence Stone, the Hag summoned Veritas' soul from his fresh gravel immued both it and the stones power into what one once a simple farm tool. The Hag presented to Scythe to Tarah Vass in exchange for protecting Shinsou no Ten, Veritas' daughter and current host of Death Angel. Some time later the scythe was destroyed and reduced to a single metal shard. The shard retains to weapons full power and is capable of reforming for anyone Veritas's soul allows. Shattering and gaining the ability to reform as granted an advantage to over the original form. The not only is it less cumbersome to carry, it also has the ability to modify it form to one more appropriate to its current owner. While always retaining a curved blade and some measure of a long staff the Scythe of Shadow is capable of altering it size to best suit to needs and style of its own. The shard can also be implanted into other object, granting non-sword weapons access to nearly the full power of the normal shape. Currently four forms are known from its current and previous owners: * Farm Tool: The original form given to Tarah Vass. this form was a simple scythe designed for reaping crops. It was inefficent as a melee weapon due to its size, blade shape, lack of sharpness, and heavy wear. However, before his death Veritas has charge the Scythe with enough power to perform a true blade strike. This extra earth based magic was initially retained. * Halberd: The Scythe of Shadow took this form during the many years it was owned by Darrim. In its farthest known departed from its original nature, it took the form of a halberd with an unusually large axe head. In his youth Darrim was able to use it to take advantage of the massive size his body had grown to due to over use of white magic. * War Scythe: The form taken when wielded by Seishi Ma. In this form the scythe took the form of a farm tool modified to the blade was point strait up so it could be uses as a make shift pole arm. Seishi was some what knowledgeable with the weapon due to his brief time as an enlisted man requiring him to learn to to wield pole weapons in training. However as he rarely used such weapons, did not like to be reminded of his past, and had little affinity for shadow magic Seishi rarely made use of the scythe. * Weaponize Sythe: The form taken for its current owner Senshi Ma. This form resembles of traditional scythe but with alterations to the blade to make it more useful in combat. The blade it much wider allowing more weight to blows. The back is also serrated at the base and sharpened at the tip allowing farther damage from strikes that would otherwise be from the blunt edge. The blade also has a small spike protruding from the rear similar to a fire mans axe. The soul of Veritas du Ciel ensure only those deemed both worthy of the sword and compatible with Death Angel are able to wield it. Initially the Scythe granted power to those who protected Shinsou no Ten. However after time made that no longer relevant the scythe seems to choose those who will protect they're loved ones at any cost. The scythe is not with out some moral base though and will not allow someone truly evil to wield it. It is merely only concerned with the ends, not the means. To prevent Death Angel from possessing to much power, the sword will never allow itself to be wielding by someone whose magic power is to great. Should an unworthy individual take hold of the Scythe it violently return to its default form and return to the hands of its proper owner. The Scythe sentience has also been seen in the form of partial memory. The Scythe of Shadow seems to be able to remember past enemies and will transform into a full blade to warn its current owner of the nearby danger if they are unaware. This ability has been witness several times by Senshi such as when Davus Fulmen was nearby or when Lynn Annie became possessed by Taden Hothnight. Angel Key Since someone who isn't fully grown transforming into an Angel and cause extreme and permanent damage to the host, it was felt that something had to be done to prevent such transformations. To prevent this the Scythe of Shadow as at time point linked to the transformation so Death Angel could only possess someone capable of wield in the Scythe of Shadow ultimately restricting it to Veritas' judgement. The Sword's key function also provided an unexpected bonus in allowing Death Angel to temporarily possesses the Scythe's owner even if they're not of the Guardian blood line as; seen when Seishi Ma beaome Death Angel during his wife's tenure as host. However this transference requires the host and the sword owner to be of, "One Soul," in a sense meaning they must have a close relation and have the same emotional mind set at the moment of transformation. Since outside the presence of a Ma, Death Angel only takes control in during the event that the balance of life and death is threatened and to combat those who threaten it, times where the transference are possible as fairly limited. Unlike the Sword of Light, the Scythe of Shadow was not connected to Death Angel went it was first created. It is currently unknown when and how this happened. Origin Theories In the centuries since the scythe's creation, it origin has become lost to history. Initially out of boredom Senshi Ma began researching the history and nature of the Sword of Light and Scythe of Shadow. While his research has developed little results recent encounters with Issac Temlar and Darrel Mytura has lead him to theories that the two weapons along with the Glaive of the Inferno and Morning's Edge share a common origin. In addition be believe as there most also two more weapons of equal power to representing the elements of water and forest. Attempts to fight evidence of this have so far been unsuccessful. Past Cannon The Scythe of Shadow also appeared in the Wind Waker RPG where it was owned by Seishi Ma's namesake great-grandson Seishi Shinigami. The form the Scythe took in Seishi's hands was that of a Category:ItemsCategory:ShadowCategory:Senshi MaCategory:Link64GogettaCategory:Tarah Vass